new_fanon_smash_brosfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP Reboot)
Batman is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP Reboot. Attributies Batman has a unique combination of traits. He has a good dash speed, 4th fastest falling speed, and 12th fastest air speed, though his walking speed is rather slow. At the same time, he boasts remarkable KO power, and his heavy weight, combined with his falling speed, grants him excellent endurance. Batman has an overall effective neutral game, thanks to his mobility. His dash grab covers a long distance, making it a reliable approach option, and his back aerial is quick, has good range, and autocancels in a short-hop, allowing it to lead into his grab. From there, he has many tools with which to rack up damage. His pummel is quick, and his down and forward throws are effective combo-starters, with his combo ability being arguably his greatest strength. His down throw leads into multiple up aerials, or his neutral aerial, and his forward throw combos into his dash attack or even his neutral air at low percents. Batman's up aerial demonstrates the versatility of his combo game. At a wide range of percents, it can chain into any aerial including itself. Starting at mid-percents, it can even lead into his down air meteor smash on grounded foes, which can either extend combos onstage, or finish opponents near the ledge. Batman also boasts excellent KO power, as well as a formidable edgeguarding ability. His smash attacks and back aerial deal high knockback. His down aerial is relatively fast, has a large hitbox, and its sweetspot is one of the most powerful meteor smashes in the game, while its sourspot deals high horizontal knockback. His down tilt is a semi-spike, being useful for putting opponents offstage. His back and forward throws are good for starting edgeguards, and KOing at high percentages. Due to his heavy weight, he is a proficient user of rage, boosting his already strong KO power. However, Batman does have his weaknesses. Though he has numerous hard-hitting moves, most of them are difficult or slow to land, some prominent examples being his smash attacks. As a result, he often has to rely on edgeguarding to score his kills. Batman suffers from a poor out of shield game and, while his dash grab has a long range, his standing grab range is average at best. His dash grab is also very easy for players to whiff should they use it carelessly, especially since Batman's overall high mobility may make him a bit difficult to control properly. His high weight and fast falling speed give him endurance, but they also leave him especially vulnerable to combos, and he has no fast options with which to break them. Batman's greatest problem lies in his recovery, despite having an impressive air speed. His only recovery option is his BatClaw, in this case it is his only Recovery he has to use and which it can be hard to hit, It's also his tether recovery and not having a real recovery. This move does not have hitboxes above him, leaving him open to meteor smashes, which he usually cannot survive due to his short recovery and falling speed. To his merit, he can reuse BatClaw if it connects with an opponent, and even stage spike them, though this is easily teched. Although he has a wall jump, he will be in danger offstage without his double jump. Moveset Normal Moves *Neutral Attack: Punches twice, and thrusts a kick forward. 6%, 6%, 12% *Side Tilt: Performs a Roundhouse Kick. 10% *Up Tilt: Performs an Axe Kick. Can Meteor Smash. 11% *Down Tilt: Does a sweep kick. 10% *Dash Attack: Shoulder tackles into the opponent. Smash Attacks *Side Smash: Step kicks forward twice. 8%, 16% *Up Smash: Kicks upwards 3 times, similar to Captain Falcon's Up Smash. 11%, 13% *Down Smash: Kicks forward then back. 15% (front), 15% (back) Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Performs four kicks in quick succession. 6% (hit 1), 5% (hit 2), 4% (hit 3), 13% (hit 4) *Forward Aerial: Thrusts his Knee out. 16% (clean), 9% (late) *Back Aerial: Dropkicks behind him. 15% *Up Aerial: Flip kicks in the air. 11% *Down Aerial: Stomps down on the ground. Can Meteor Smash the opponent. 14% Grab Attacks *Grab: Shoots out his BatClaw into the opponent's chest. *Pummel: Knees the opponent in the chest. 3% *Forward Throw: Punches the enemy, sending them forward. Can be followed up with a dash attack. 5%, 4% *Backward Throw: Puts the enemy behind him and kicks them backwards. 13% *Up Throw: Uppercuts the opponent. 11% *Down Throw: Slams the opponent downwards bouncing them off the ground forward. Open for Combos. 5% Special Attacks Misc Taunts *Up Taunt: Wraps his cape around him looking and says "I'm Batman!" *Side Taunt: Turns away as his cape breezes through then back. *Down Taunt: Takes out his Batrang then puts it away. On-screen appearance *Intro: The BatMobile spins to a stop, Batman jumps out, and then the BatMobile speeds off. Idle *Idle 1: Leans forward and thrusts his arm out. *Idle 2: Crouches slightly Victory Poses *Win Screen 1: Shoots out his BatClaw and swings away. *Win Screen 2: Brings his cape around him with bats flying around him. *Win Screen 3: Does three roundhouse kicks and then strikes a pose. Alternate costumes Batman-Sinestro-Corps-Skin-Arkham-City.jpg Batman 3.png Trivia